


Real or not real

by DetectiveI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Foster Care, References to Drugs, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveI/pseuds/DetectiveI
Summary: Her father died at age 8, her mother and sister were killed at age 13. Now at age 17 she’s still struggling with the loss of her family and having to navigate her way through the foster system with the same recurring nightmare. So what happens when she meets someone who can relate to her?





	Real or not real

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing this, just the beginning of the story and I will add more later.

Screams. Two distinctive screams - her own and her mother’s. Two familiar shots fired, fire consuming her vision until she dropped to the ground, vision going blurry from tears, all she could see was red and orange...

 

She shot up from her bed, sweat dripping  down her face. It was the same nightmare she’s had for four years. She still reacts the same way each time - shaking, sweating, heart racing and holding her head in her hands, rocking backwards and forwards, eventually calming down. It was five in the morning, too early but she could never fall back asleep after the nightmare, afraid of what she would see. So, she decided to get up and go for a run through the woods to clear her mind.

 

it had been a week in the new house, which meant she started a new school. Again. Twelve homes and ten schools in four years and she still wasn’t used to it.

 

Running had always helped clear her mind so she changed into some shorts, tank top and a pair of trainers, then grabbed her earphones and phone then headed out. She was running through the trail in the forest near the house that eventually led to the beach nearby if you know where to go. She didn’t know how long she had been running for but she came across the beach and continued forward. When she was changing the song, she tripped over something and fell forward, flat on her face.

 

”Oh are you ok?” She heard behind her when she got up and started brushing the sand off her body. She turned round to be met with concerned, wide brown eyes. She nodded, her words failing her. The girl before her came closer and bent down to the ground picking something up- a surfboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts and opinions and even ideas if you want, my updates won’t be often as of school work and I just came up with the idea of the story.


End file.
